


In Bed

by AmbrosiaRush



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbrosiaRush/pseuds/AmbrosiaRush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callen read his fortune cookie. 'When you give, you shall receive.' <br/>Nell giggled. 'In bed.' <br/>Oh, naughty fortune cookies!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This was a ‘M’ rated one shot for a series I have posted over on fanfiction.net (Which I took down to comply with the TOS) It takes place between chapters 32 and 33 of the story entitled ‘Blood and Bone.’

  
"I was adopted," Nell said quietly and Callen was thrown back, that he hadn't seen it coming. "I mean, I had been in foster care for about a week when I went to the Jones family..." she smiled. "Big family, some by blood, some adopted, and many fostered posted up on the wall. An ever growing family that seemed to have this huge heart. I was there only two days when they sat me down and asked if I wanted to stay. I was six, and I was scared... I..."  
  
The phone rang and she jumped. "It’s probably the Chinese food," she stood and walked to the kitchen grabbing the phone. "Come on up," she said and pressed a button on the phone to unlock the door and then hung up. She waited with the door open, she had never thought that she would be admitting her being adopted, not even to Eric who was the best friend she had ever had.  She hadn't expected the disarming way Callen had about him she felt so comfortable, so safe in his arms. She smiled as the delivery man came up and she paid in cash, took the bag inside and sat back down at the couch putting the food on the table pulling out cardboard cartons and tin dishes. She handed him a plastic fork and opened the first box sitting back while he did the same, so close their elbows bumped together occasionally and their knees touched.  
  
They ate quietly until both were full, some of the dishes half eaten, others completely unopened. Nell handed Callen a fortune cookie and remembered the first time they had dinner together, how the darkness of the case had pushed them together. Nell ate the cookie happily holding the paper in her hand.  “Enjoy the lighter things in life, deeper joys will follow," she read.  
  
"In bed," Callen finished with a smile.   
  
Nell giggled and shook her head. "What does yours say?"  
  
He broke the cookie and handed it to her, she took it already knowing he didn't care for them and she popped the first half into her mouth. He snickered, before reading.  “When you give, you shall receive."  
  
Nell giggled.  “In bed."  
  
They both smiled at each other, and Nell felt warm all over, it felt as though they'd known each other forever, like those eyes were ones she saw every day, like sitting on this couch so close to him was the most natural thing in the world and her heart fluttered when he slowly bowed his head so his lips would brush against hers. A language of kisses, this one so soft, asking if this was okay with out the words.  
  
She opened her mouth just slightly as she kissed him back responding to the slow sensual kiss, the silence of the room was broken as rain started to hit her windows, Los Angeles had been in a dry spell for months and it had been warned on the weather station that the break in the heat would be by a massive thunder storm. The thunder cracked and lightning brought new lighting to the room for a second. The power went out, but they didn't need the false light of florescent bulbs, they had each other and that was the most light either needed.  
  
::  
  
His fingertips brushed under her shirt, the kiss still warm, slow, and she let out a gasp as he captured her bottom lip between his teeth for a second and then kissed her again. His hand slid around, under her shirt, his palm flattening against the small of her back and she found herself trying to get closer to him. His mouth moving against hers and the heat seemed to have increased in the room, or it was simply generated between the two bodies but Nell relished in it.  
  
She fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, she was eager to remove it too see if the image from her memory stood up to the real deal.  The power came back and she found it easier now that she could see her task. His hands ran up her sides sending an electrical current through her body she lifted her arms as he pulled her shirt over her head. She felt nervous as his eyes ran over her body but he gave her a little smirk and his hands were firm as they cupped the pink lace, thumbs rubbing in circles that had her nearly panting. "G," she whined, she wanted more, needed it. She tugged at the buttons breaking a few off, she wanted to feel his flesh she craved him and the power of her desire shocked her.  
  
His name tumbling from her lips left him aching and he really didn't want to think about how uncomfortable his jeans were getting. The look of her so beautiful, flushed, her bright eyes glowing with desire, the pink lacy bra was a bit of a surprise- he pegged her on being more practical, not that he was complaining. Not one bit. The feel of her under his hands, her skin so smooth and the lace of the bra had become a nuisance, one in which he was going to quickly remedy. Her hands smoothed over his chest with so gently, a comfort of cold nervous hands over wounds, new and old. Her hands brushed over his shoulders knocking his shirt off and it fell to the couch before sliding to the floor.  
  
She stood and grabbed his hand.  “In bed," was all she said with a slightly impish grin upon her youthful features.  
  
"In bed," he whispered back standing as they moved around the couch, his body heat directly against her back.  Moving together as the power went out once more a few flickers of lightning got them to the hallway and Callen tightened the grip on her hips as he followed her lead down the hallway and into her dark bedroom.  
  
She gave him a nudge toward the bed and he heard her open the night stand and then a small flicker of light as she had a long match and lit the three vanilla candles that stood in a row. She blew out the match and tossed it in the metal bin before turning back to Callen who was staring at her in a mix of awe and affection. The flicker of candles were all they needed to see one another and they made the room feel more intimate.  
  
He grabbed her by one of the loops on her jeans and pulled her to him, she straddled him on the edge of the bed. "G," she whispered kissing his lips needing to taste, her lips trailed along his jaw line and the stubble that seemed to be ever present, down his neck over his pulse point that was beating hot and fast.  
  
It was a sudden and she hadn't realized he had moved until her bra was unfastened and tugged off her arms.  His gun calloused hands moved over her body, one hand on the small of her back to keep her safe from falling off his lap, the other ran over her breast and pinched one of her nipples, she let out a gasp but his hand was quickly replaced with his mouth, he needing to taste her skin as much as she had needed to taste him. His tongue flickered against her and her nails ran down his back unintentionally leaving thin red lines.  
  
The clothing left between them was emphasised when Nell rocked her hips against him bowing her back as he took what he wanted, and she revelled in it, but the jeans- they had to go, and they had to go now. She nearly whined in distress as she rocked against him once more and he got her meaning.  He stood, putting her back on her feet and had the button and zipper down in a second. He didn't bother with slowness as he grabbed the belt loops and gave her jeans a hard tug down her hips. She stepped out of her jeans that had pooled around her feet and stepped into Callen pressing kisses down his abdomen while his hands found the cheeky pink lace panties and gave her a squeeze a groan of need escaping his lips.  
  
His hands gripped her hips as she kissed the scars illuminated by the candlelight, slow and sultry she was trapped between wanting to strip him down and do it hot and fast versus the slow seduction of kisses and touches, she wanted it all. She wanted all of him.  
  
A hand slid over her hips and between her thighs to cup the damp heat and she rotated her hips against he palm of his hand just once and it nearly undid him completely. Her name fell off the edge of his tongue like a plea as a finger went under the lace and pulled flimsy fabric from her body. He looked her over, now completely naked before him and he smiled at her.  
  
"Just what are you smirking about, Mr Callen?" She stood before him, naked, hands on her hips with a haughty attitude that only served to manage to turn him on more.  
  
He didn't answer right away instead he kissed her neck, his hand exploring her body and found her hot wet core and a gasp escaped her lips as he circled around her mound, "I have you," he finally answered.  
  
Her breath caught, his voice low and filled with possession, not to mention the way he was touching her. Her head hit his chest. "Fuck," she muttered and he nearly laughed, it was an absolute rarity for her to say so much as 'bugger' and dropping the f-bomb wasn't expected. His pace was too slow for the heat building inside her. "Stop teasing me," she whispered in a tone too close to begging for her liking. She looked up at him and could see the desire in his eyes just a second before she felt his hand move, one finger entered her warmth, joined quickly by a second that left her breathless.  She gripped his shoulders trying to stay on her feet which was difficult since her knees were currently trembling.  
  
She was so damn hot and wet it took everything he had not to toss her on the bed and take her right then and there. God he wanted to, he resisted only because he wanted to see her face just like it was- lust, passion, desire, flushed and her eyes filled with the same need he was feeling. He wanted it to last for as long as humanly possible.  
  
She wanted more, and if this was what he could do with just his fingers- her eyes trailed down his body to the bulge in his jeans and she couldn't help but imagine him over her, inside of her. Her gasps and pants were cut off with a kiss that she returned with equal frenzy as his fingers entered her again and again, his palm rubbing against her mound. She broke the kiss, her head tilting back.  "G!" She held the syllable and he felt her flutter around his fingers, her hands gripping hard into his shoulders trying to stay upright. "Jesus," she whispered.  
  
"No, G, G Callen," he corrected with a smile as he pulled his fingers from her warm body and she let out a discontent sigh as he did.  
  
"Smart ass," she muttered trying to get her breathing under control, she let out a long breath and looked up at him with a smirk before looking down at the bulge in his pants.  She looked back up at him as she snapped open the button and pulled down the zipper pushing the pants off his waist. "When you give," she grabbed the elastic band on the black boxer briefs she had come to associate with him- seriously, he should have been a Calvin Klein model- she pulled the briefs down to his feet and pushed him slightly so he'd step out. He looked at her with a strangely confused expression upon his face as she stayed down on her knees.  She could see his adam's apple bob as she took hold of his impressive length her hand firm and licked from the base to tip, swirling her tongue at the top. She stared up at him the entire time maintaining eye contact with the senior agent.  “You shall receive." Her hand pumped as her tongue swirled around the head before she took him into her hot mouth.  
  
His hand a fist in her hair. "Jesus," he gasped.  
  
She pulled back her tongue flicking wickedly. "No, Nell, Nell Jones."  
  
He smiled at her but the smile became a gasp for air when she returned to her task at hand. She found pleasure in giving him pleasure, she found great joy in the look of absolute wonder on his face. His smile was a rarity, and this look of bliss was something she wished to ingrain on her memory.  
  
He couldn't believe the wicked things she was capable of, he couldn't think about anything but her lips around him, the pressure as she sucked him off.  He was too caught up in her eyes to look anywhere else.  He found that Nell Jones always took every task at hand with determination- wether it be tracking down a terrorist cell, alphabetising her book shelf, or apparently even giving pleasure to another she did so with her entire being and groaned at the feel of her his hand involuntarily pulling her hair slightly, "I'm not going to last," he pulled her trying to get her to stand back up but her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Nell," he warned, her name a guttural groan.  
  
She licked from base to tip as her hand continued it's torturous pumping. "I want to taste you," she whispered seductively as the heat of her mouth returned.  
  
The whispered words were all the prompt his body needed, unable to hold back any longer he came letting out a low moan, she hummed happily slowing her pace as she swallowed.  She  pulled back her lips slowly abandoning his body. She then stood, her body pressed against his in the slow sensual movement, her collarbone to her navel pressing against his sensitive arousal in doing so. "Nell," he whispered her name in quiet reverence, his lips pressed against hers in a feverish fury. He bent and grabbed her by the thighs, she let out a squeal and grabbed him around the neck as he turned her so her back it the bedspread his lips returning to their previous assault. They moved to her jaw line, to her neck, he licked her collarbone as he felt his body started becoming aroused all over again. "I want to be inside of you," his voice low, breath right against her ear and for a second she forgot to breath. "Do you want that Nell?"  
  
She nodded unable to speak, she was a woman who talked- a lot- she knew it but he had reduced her to a hot, wet mess.  
  
His tongue swirled around her nipple and she let out a cry when he nipped it.  “Sorry I didn't hear you." His mouth went to her other breast giving it the same attention before he laid kisses down her pale and lightly freckled abdomen.  
  
"I want you," she responded finally managing to get words from her brain to her mouth.  
  
"You want me to do what?" he asked innocently looking up at her with his bright blue eyes that sparkled mischievously under the candlelight's flicker.  
  
"I want," she started but the next part of her sentence was cut off when her brain short circuited as a result of his tongue lapping over her mound. The taste of her was intoxicating, the sound of her moan as his tongue probed at her entrance made him harden. The woman was making him ravenous and he just wanted to be buried within her.  
  
"I want," she tried, but her mind scrambled unable to form a sentence through the pleasure. "Please," her hips jerked and he held her hips effectively pinning them to the bed. "Please G, please." His fingers digging into her hips, and his mouth was doing the most sinful of things and her mind couldn't manage a cohesive thought despite how desperately she was trying to string a sentence together- it just wasn't happening.  
  
To hear her beg for him was the ultimate turn on but he wasn't finished he lavished attention to her mound and noted her hands clenching in the bed sheets. "Please what?" he asked with false innocence.  
  
"I want you inside of me, please," she finally got all the words together, breathless and if he pretended he didn't hear or didn't understand her meaning again she'd push him off, flip him over and show him. He didn't though, he licked her one last time, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment before they opened and the power came back on, a series of colourful lights from a lamp in the corner brought a strange glow to the room but his eyes quickly adjusted and he marvelled in the image of under him.  
  
He kissed her again, warm bodies pressed against one another. "Now G," she demanded impatiently grinding her hips against his and his head momentarily thumped against her collarbone.  
  
"You are a wicked woman Nell," Callen muttered laying a series of kisses along her collarbone before gazing into her eyes. And in them he got both lost and found, whatever there was between them... he felt he finally found what it was he'd been looking for, it wasn't his name and it wasn't his blood, it wasn't at all what he had expected but he'd found home.  
  
Her hand captured him impatiently lining him up with her entrance.  “Now!"  
  
"Bossy," he muttered but thrust his hips just slightly, she gasped and let go of him her hands gripping his forearms. Lips collided as he rocked his hips forward once again, this time sliding all the way to the hilt and he paused pulling back from the kiss since her lips had stopped moving her eyes were pressed tightly together and he moved one arm out of her grasp to gently stroke her cheek, "Nell, you okay?"  
  
"Mhmm," she responded opening her eyes.  “Been a while," she admitted with a flush. She was still a moment, her body adjusting to the size of him before she rolled her hips just slightly.  She revelled in the feeling of him inside of her.  She let out a content sigh and he took that as an indication to move again. She bit her bottom lip and looked remarkably sexy she smiled up at him but the smile became a look of bliss as he thrust into her once again. She leaned up and bit his lip lightly he grinned and she kissed him, her hand running up his arm, over his shoulder, his neck, the soft dark blond hair tickling her palm as she pulled him down to deepen the kiss, her tongue licking against his lip before dancing with his.  
  
What was once slowly paced picked up to match the heat, desire, need and desperation of the kiss each long thrust hit against sensitive nerves. Kissing was a near impossibility as their hips rocked together, Nell matching Callen thrust for thrust.  One of his arms supported his weight, the other palmed her breast, his thumb rolling over the hardened nipple, her breath hitching.  She rocked up, her hips meeting his thrust with one of her own. Breaths became moans, groans and gasps for air. Feral with their craving for one another, lips touched for desperate seconds before the need to breath or their pleasure became to much and a moan would slip from their lips.  
  
Every part of her body was sensitive and responsive to his touch.  A hand wandered over her body leaving a trail of quivering flesh.  He filled her so completely it was as if they’d been made specifically for one another. Every thrust was bringing them both closer to the precipice of pure, undiluted bliss.  She ached for him, her entire body flooding with heat.  His lips laid kisses over the column of her neck, teeth occasionally nipping her skin driving her completely mad with pleasure.  
  
Her body arched toward him, her body tightening. "G!" She called his name as wave after wave of pleasure hit her.    
  
His mouth once again found hers swallowing her cries as her slick heat tightened around him as he picked up the pace, completely knocking her over the edge.  She broke their kiss crying out his name again making the letter sound incredibly sexy.  The look of her below him completely coming undone snapped the final leash of his control and he buried himself inside of her with a hard final thrust as he fell over the edge with her name coming from between clenched teeth.  
  
He took a moment keeping himself up on shaky arms before he could find it in himself to pull out of her and collapsed on the bed beside her, she immediately turned on her side and curled into him, her legs locking around his and an arm gripping around his chest as if she was going to ensure he never left her side. "That was incredible," she said with wonder, her head resting against his chest listening to the rapid heartbeat.  
  
His fingers traced little circles on her back, he was spent, sated and if the sleepy eyes and lip biting Nell was doing any indication- so was she. He kissed her forehead.  “Yes it was," he agreed once he was sure his voice would work.  
  
"I really like you G," she admitted quietly.  
  
He tipped her head up and kissed her lightly. "I really like you too Nell."  
  
They weren't exactly sure what the next day would bring, but for now, it was enough, and they would deal with tomorrow when it came. Exhausted they fell asleep in the security of each other's arms.


End file.
